


Appuntamento al cinema

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Appuntamento al cinema

Cosa poteva essere successo ad Atobe? Quella mattina quando lo aveva invitato per andare al cinema sembrava stare bene, ma in quel momento il volto dell’altro sembrava così pallido da capire all’istante che non fosse completamente in forma.  
«Sei certo di voler andare al cinema?»  
Era preoccupato per la sua salute, perché era ovvio che gli fosse venuto qualcosa.  
«Credo mi stia vendo la febbre, però avevamo un appuntamento»  
«Potevi chiamarmi e posticipare»  
«Tezuka, volevo davvero vederti»  
«Devi pensare alla tua salute»  
«Quindi niente cinema?»  
«Visto che sei qui, potremmo vedere qualcosa a casa mia, ti prenderò una coperta e ce ne resteremo sul divano, cosa ne pensi?»  
«Mi piace come idea»


End file.
